


Super 8

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Kärlek är inte alltid enkelt.





	Super 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_and_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/gifts).



> Här kommer en liten one-shot av mig. <3
> 
> Har gått runt i flera dagar nu och lyssnat på låten "Super 8". Det är ursprungligen Little Jinder som har gjort den, sen har även Danny tolkat den. Jag gillar verkligen texten och har tänkt flera gånger att den passar så bra in på Evak. Har velat skriva något som är inspirerat av låten, men känner att den passar liksom inte in i "Att hitta hem" som jag skriver på just nu.
> 
> Har inte tyckt att det känts så naturligt för mig att skriva på angst-temat, men det här är mitt första försök. Inte bara inspirerat av låten utan även av Always_and_ever och hennes fic "(Jag har älskat dig) i en evighet." En underskattad fic med innehåll som berör... Läs! :) <3

 

* * *

 

 

Even sitter i fönstret och röker, har det lite på glänt så att röken kan hitta ut. Det är kallt ute men röken lugnar honom.

Han kan inte sova. Om han lägger sig ner och blundar kommer han bara att sakna honom ännu mer. Sakna Isak.

Isak saknar honom inte, det vet han. INGEN i hela världen saknar honom. Even andas in röken, känner hur ensamheten ligger tung i luften.

Isak hade bara skrikit ”jag hatar dig” och sedan gått ut genom dörren, smällt igen den hårt. Even hade blivit ensam kvar. Det måste ha gått flera timmar nu sedan han gick, Even har tappat tidsuppfattningen.

Efter att stegen i trapphuset ebbade ut hade det blivit så tyst i huset. Det var inte så här det skulle sluta, inte så här det skulle bli tänker Even förtvivlat.

Han känner hur han börjar få panik, måste bort härifrån. Allting påminner honom om Isak. Vill bara glömma honom, inte tänka på honom.

Han får en stark längtan till havet, vill känna lugnet som alltid infinner sig när han blickar ut mot horisonten. Vill kliva ut i vattnet, känna sig liten, svepas med av strömmarna i vattnet och bara färdas utan riktning. Se var han hamnar. Vad som helst är bättre än det här.

Even askar cigaretten, släcker den helt efter att ha tagit ett sista halsbloss. Tar upp telefonen, öppnar av ren reflex bildbiblioteket som han så ofta gör. Ser på alla bilderna på Isak, minneskortet är nästan helt fullt. Trycker play på en av filmerna han spelade in i början av sommaren.

 

_I super 8_

_Har jag sparat dig_

_Du e undanstoppad_

_Filmen dödar mig_

 

Evens ögon tåras. Han stänger ner telefonen direkt, det blir för jobbigt att se Isak. Se honom glad, se hur bra allt var innan han, Even, förstörde allt.

Han går mot ytterdörren, ser Isaks jacka hänga kvar på kroken innanför dörren. Han stannar upp mitt i steget, stryker med ena handen över tyget, lägger näsan mot jackan. Andas in Isaks lukt, känner hur det hugger till i magen av längtan. Han släpper jackan, tar ett djupt andetag och går sedan ut genom dörren med bestämda steg.

Stegen ekar mellan husväggarna, det känns som att han är ensammast i hela Oslo. Han tänder ännu en cigarett och drar några bloss, drar dem djupt så att det ska göra riktigt ont. Vill bedöva smärtan han känner i sitt bröst.

Det känns som att någon slitit ut hans hjärta ur kroppen, som att Isak tog med sig det när han gick ut genom dörren.

”Min kropp håller på att dunsta bort av saknad av dig” säger Even lågt för sig själv. ”Vad ska jag ta mig till?” Förtvivlat sliter han i sitt hår med ena handen, askar cigaretten hårt med andra.

Han flyger fram i sina steg på väg mot bilen, måste köra ut till havet. Nu, nu, nu!! Måste andas frisk luft. Han bara måste komma bort från gatorna som påminner honom om Isak.

Han sätter sig i bilen, kör ut mot havet. Det är helt knäpptyst i bilen, han sitter där ensam med alla sina tankar som skaver. Önskar att han kunde spola tillbaka tiden, önskar att han kunde göra allting annorlunda.

 

_Jag vill spola tillbaka (super 8)_

_Vi måste få ett lyckligare slut_

_Gör superåtta-moll till technicolor gold_

 

När han kommer fram kliver han ur bilen, tar skorna i handen och går ner till vattnet och sätter sig. Ljudet av vågorna har en lugnande effekt på honom. Han blundar efter ett tag, ser genast Isak framför sig. Fina, fina Isak….

Han vet inte hur länge han sitter där och blickar ut över havet innan han bestämmer sig för att åka hem igen. Vet inte om det känns bättre eller inte, men han fryser och vill hem.

Stegen uppför trappan till lägenheten är lika tunga som tyngden i hans hjärta. När han ska låsa upp ytterdörren känner han att den redan är öppen. Förvånat öppnar han den och ropar ett försiktigt ”hallå” in i lägenheten. Känner hoppet växa inom sig.

Han hör steg närma sig hallen, ser hur Isaks gestalt dyker upp i dörröppningen. Han är en blek kopia av sig själv, ser härjad ut.

Han sväljer hårt, ser på Even med sorgsna ögon.

”Förlåt Even, jag skulle aldrig ha gått sådär… förlåt. Det var ett missförstånd. Vi stryker ett streck, börjar om…”

Even går fram till honom, tar honom i sin famn. Kramar honom så hårt han bara kan.

”Förlåt Isak. Förlåt” Even känner hur tårarna sakta börjar rinna ner för hans kind och hur tyngden i hjärtat börjar att släppa.

 

_Han älskar mig, han älskar mig fortfarande._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Låttexten här  
> https://genius.com/Little-jinder-super-8-lyrics


End file.
